


Make Them Jealous

by jeritoodles



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Patti LuPone - Freeform, SHES THE BEST, female bobbie, fun stuff ahead, got this idea from a friend, i kinda like it, i think you will too, ok im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: Y'all know how I feel about summaries! It's a Fake Dating AU wit Joanne and Female Bobbie! It'll get good I promise!
Relationships: Joanne/Robert (Company)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. In The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinasong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/gifts).



> Hi how are ya?! enjoy!

Dripping wet and not just with sweat. That’s how Bobbie woke up. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was dry. She shifted underneath the sheets as her eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight leaking through the curtains. Never a morning person, she rolled over and felt a warm body beside her. She was startled for a moment before remembering that she had invited Andy over again. She rolled her eyes and sat up, bringing the sheet with her to cover her naked form and wiped her forehead of sweat. 

“Some dream huh? You’re all sweaty,” Andy muttered running a finger down her slick back. It was some dream. She had awoken from a reoccurring dream of Joanne, the same thing happening in every dream. Joanne would come over a little buzzed and Bobbie would take her back to the bedroom and fuck her brains out and right before Bobbie released, she would wake up. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna go take a shower. You can um see yourself out,” Bobbie answered, wiping her eyes, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and bending down to pick up her slip. She shimmied the slip on, slid out of her bed, and tipped in the bathroom. She held onto the counter of the sink as she studied herself in the mirror, her mind whirring with thoughts of her dream. Every time she had one of those dreams, she would find herself a little frustrated. She had known of her feelings for Joanne and had even admitted them to a few people. She could remember spilling them to Jamie. 

_ Bobbie had given a huff of anger as she sat down at the table with her friends. She was mad about making a complete ass of herself in front of Joanne. She glazed over at the shorter woman, feeling like a pitiful lovesick teenager when Jamie came and sat next to her.  _

_ “Bobbie, why are you staring at Joanne like she’s a piece of chocolate cake with legs?” Jamie whispered in her ear. She knew why and she knew that Jamie always kept her secrets- well somewhat- he would always tell Paul but Paul knew better than to tell anyone. So she made the executive decision to tell him because he was just going to end up finding out sooner or later. _

_ “Because she’s gorgeous, and I think I’m in love with her,” Bobbie whispered back, never taking her eyes off of the woman in question. She had on a sleek black one-shouldered dress, and her hair had been freshly cut into her famous bob. If Bobbie didn’t know any better, she would’ve been drooling over the brassy older woman.  _

_ “Are we looking and talking about the same Joanne here?”  _

_ “Yes, Jamie, and you’re going to leave me alone about it.” She snapped quietly.  _

_ “Fine. You do you,” he said backing off with his hands up in surrender.  _

She chuckled to herself and turned on the shower, checking the temperature with her hand until it was just right. Scorching. Just like she liked it. She went to peel her slip off but her mind filled in an image of her and Joanne in her dream, Joanne being the one pulling off her slip. Bobbie’s breathing got heavy again and she felt the familiar wetness pooling in between her thighs. She ripped her slip off, hopping in the shower, and tried to let the hot water take her mind off of Joanne. It was to no avail as her mind kept picturing Joanne in the shower with her, running her smooth hands all over Bobbie’s figure. Bobbie screwed her eyes shut in hopes of driving the images away, but gave in when it just made the pictures more vivid. She silently thanked God for a detachable showerhead, grabbed it, and went to work on herself. She let the pictures in her mind come and go and, using them for encouragement until her vision and mind went blank as she brought herself to the edge, tipping over with a loud moan. 

“Sweet Jesus,” she muttered to herself and laughed out loud when she imaged Joanne replying with ‘I go by Joanne’. She shook her head and reattached her shower head, washing herself up normally and exiting the shower, getting ready for a long day. 

-p- 

Bobbie looked around the club for Joanne, and when she wasn’t able to find her, she concluded that Joanne had simply not gotten there yet. Joanne had called her during her workday, asking Bobbie is she would want to go out for drinks later on that night. Bobbie, not passing up any chance to be near Joanne, said yes, promising to meet her at their favorite club at 10. It was 10:03 when Joanne had gotten into the club and back to where Bobbie was lounging, already sipping on bourbon. 

“Couldn’t wait for me, kiddo?” Joanne teased as she bent down behind the younger woman, whispering in her ear and startling her. 

“Joanne you scared the hell out of me! Why do you always do that?” Bobbie yelled over the loud music and bustle of the club, pressing a hand to her chest. Joanne just laughed and crossed over to the front of the couch-like lounger and sat next to Bobbie. 

“Because it’s fun,” Joanne answered, poking at Bobbie’s thigh with a neatly manicured finger. Joanne absent-mindedly rested her hand on Bobbie’s thigh and Bobbie tried her best not to flip out from the contact. She went stiff under Joanne’s palm, causing Joanne to rub it slightly and frown. 

“Relax, kid. What ‘s got you so uptight?” Bobbie always tried to avoid looking into Joanne’s eyes, afraid that Joanne would catch onto her feelings if they held the gaze too long. Bobbie stole a glance in them and didn’t miss the bit of concern that flashed through the brown pools. She relaxed a little, not wanting to worry Joanne, and placed a hand on top of the slightly wrinkled one resting on her thigh. 

“Nothing. I just saw an old ex,” Bobbie lied quickly, thinking that it was going to get her off of the hook, but it excited Joanne. Always the one looking for adventure, Joanne grabbed Bobbie’s hand and pulled her off of the lounger. 

“Let’s go make him jealous,” Joanne suggested a bright gleam in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She pulled Bobbie to the dance floor and looked around, to make sure they were in a good spot. 

“What to do you mean make him jealous?” Bobbie questioned sticking close to Joanne and standing awkwardly. Right then, she saw PJ walking towards them, and thought her mind was going to explode. Of course, an ACTUAL ex of her’s was going to be here! She groaned and turned away, hoping he wouldn’t notice her. 

“Which one is he?” Joanne asked, taking Bobbie’s hand and not answering her question. Before Bobbie could answer, PJ was next to the pair of women. 

“Bobbie?” PJ asked, a bright smile on his face. Bobbie cursed under her breath and turned around to greet him, not missing the mischievous grin still plastered on Joanne’s face.

“PJ,” She said with fake excitement, “funny seeing you here!” 

“Yeah! Same here. I um- was thinking of calling you in a few days. You know see how you were doi-” Bobbie’s eyes widened as she felt Joanne’s arms wrap around her midsection, and her head propped on her shoulder. 

“Hey, babe, let’s go dance,” Joanne cooed, soft enough to send shivers down Bobbie’s spine, but loud enough for PJ to hear. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m PJ.” He held a hand out for Joanne to shake, but she didn’t take it and squeezed Bobbie in tighter to her. 

“Joanne. Let’s go dance, Bobbie,” Joanne said turning Bobbi away from PJ, before walking back to their lounger. Bobbie’s head began to spin, replaying the situation in her mind. She couldn’t fully comprehend what had just happened. She was glad it was over but a little part of her wanted Joanne to keep pretending to be her girlfriend. She was sure Joanne had thought nothing more of it as she ordered herself her first vodka stinger of the night. 

“Listen,” Bobbie said clearing her throat, “I have a wedding of an old friend next weekend. Do you want to come? Just to so won’t be alone?” Bobbie hated weddings, mainly because it became an afternoon/evening of ‘when are you going to get married, Bobbie’ but she figured if she had someone to go with, people would leave her alone. Joanne quirked an eyebrow and took a slow sip of her drink. 

“Are you asking me on a _date,_ Bobbie,” Joanne teased. She knew Bobbie had a huge crush on her. Any fool would be dumb and blind not to see it. Joanne had a soft spot for Bobbie, she always told herself that if Bobbie were a man they would already be married, but she could never see herself with a woman. She laughed a little seeing the young woman sputter for words to her question.

“I’m just kidding, kiddo. Of course, I’ll go with you.” Joanne told her, placing a hand on her thigh again, not missing the way Bobbie squirmed beneath it this time. 

“Thanks. I’ll text you the details tomorrow.” For the rest of the evening, Bobbie and Joanne drank themselves into oblivion before calling themselves cabs and heading home. 

Bobbie’s dreames that night changed. No longer were there raunchy, sex-filled dreams of Joanne, but soft, sweet, loving dreams. She dreamed of marrying Joanne, starting a family with Joanne, growing  _ older _ with Joanne. When she woke the next morning, she wished her old dreams would come back because the new ones only left her feeling hurt and alone. 

  
  
  



	2. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii heres a new chapter

Bobbie didn’t know why she was so nervous. She lounged against her car in Joanne’s driveway, waiting for the older woman to come out so they could get to the wedding. Bobbie looked around the surrounding neighborhood and took a deep breath, looking for anything that may provide a distraction to her. She saw a few teenagers biking up and down the street, and a few small children playing with balls and dolls. She smiled at the thought of sitting on the front porch and watching her kids play out in the grass. Just then, she spotted a young woman, seemingly in her 20s or early 30s, walking a baby in a stroller. She didn’t know why she was so intrigued but she kept watching the mother. Her gaze followed the young woman to the front of a house where a seemingly older woman ran out to meet them. She didn’t look much older, Bobbie guessed she was in her late 30s or early 40s. The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger one, pressing a brief kiss to her lips before the couple continued on a stroll with their baby. Bobbie’s heart sank as she realized that the couple reminded her of her and Joanne in Bobbie’s dreams. She wondered if that was the reason she was so drawn to watching the younger mother because she reminded her of herself in a way. Bobbie’s eyes started to fill with tears, but she quickly batted them away. 

“That’s Jenna and Charlotte. They just moved in a couple months ago when their baby was born.” Joanne said, making Bobbie all but jump out of her skin. 

“HOLY HELL,” Bobbie screamed, before hiding her face in her hands from embarrassment, “Joanne, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” She glared at the older woman who seemed to be laughing her ass off. She wanted to be mad at the short woman, but she knew she couldn’t because Joanne was a weakness of hers. There was something about Joanne’s laugh and smile that made Bobbie’s heart melt and made it impossible for Bobbie to be upset with her.

“Until it’s not funny anymore,” Joanne told her wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup. Once she gathered herself, she took a hand from behind her back and handed Bobbie a bouquet of daisies. Bobbie gasped, her eyes as big as saucers. 

“Here, these are for you. I figured if you were going to take me on a date, I may as well buy you flowers.” Joanne teased, pushing the daisies into the taller woman’s arms. Bobbie rolled her eyes taking them, trying to keep her composure as their fingers brushed slightly with the exchange. 

“Joanne, this is not a date. I just didn’t want to go to the wedding alone today.” Bobbie corrected, opening Joanne’s door for her and letting her slide in the car. She did a slight jog to the driver's side and slid in for herself. 

“You never told me why. Lots of people go to weddings alone.” Joanne questioned as Bobbie started the car and prepared to drive off. 

“Well, this is an old friend, and a lot of other old friends, who are already married are going to be there, and I always get hounded with the question, ‘when are you going to get married’. Usually, if I have a friend there, I get left alone. Not because they assume we’re together, but mainly because they don’t wanna make my friend uncomfortable  _ in case  _ we  _ are  _ together. It’s weird but it works.” Bobbie explained as she drove through the streets, Joanne absorbing her every word. She hated when people made women feel bad or uncomfortable because they simply were not ready to be married. To her, it felt wrong and very judgmental. 

“Makes sense to me.” Joanne validated, looking out of the window and formulating a plan in her head. The two rode in awkward silence for a few minutes before Bobbie did a glance-over of Joanne again, shaking her head at the older woman. 

“I should’ve made you change. You know the wedding colors are pastels.” Bobbie said, making sure Joanne saw her eyeing her outfit. She had on a  _ very  _ fitting pastel burgundy colored dress. It was off the shoulder and a little shorter than the normal dresses that Joanne wore. Technically she knew what Joanne was wearing fit in the pastel spectrum but she was still disappointed not to see Joanne in anything bright. She had to remind herself that Joanne was not a bright-colors-wearing person. 

“This  _ is  _ pastel. Do you like it? I tried to wear something I normally wouldn’t, other than the color. Am I too old to be wearing this? Is it too late to turn around?” Joanne questioned, the tone in her voice becoming more and more concerned. She was starting to feel self-conscious and started to tug at the skirt of the dress, attempting to lengthen it. Bobbie just chuckled to herself, amazed that the older woman didn’t understand how absolutely stunning she looked. 

“Joanne, you look perfect. I’m sure nobody will think differently. Besides, we’re already here.” Bobbie eased, pulling into the parking lot of a hotel, near the Ballroom entrance. 

“Good. I think. Oh, fuck it. I’m too old to be worried about what someone thinks about my looks,” Joanne said, though the look in her eyes contradicted the words coming out of her mouth. The two exited the car and made their way into the building, signing the guest book and seating themselves in the ceremony area. They were a little early, so Joanne had the privilege to sit and hear Bobbie point out all of her old high school classmates as they filed into the room. Joanne could tell by the fidgeting that Bobbie was doing that the younger woman was growing anxious. 

“Bobbie, relax, I’m here with you. You’ll be fine.” Joanne reassured her, laying a hand on her thigh, as she had when they were in the club. Bobbie felt herself immediately relax and took a deep breath, looking around the room again. She was going to be fine. 

-p- 

The ceremony part of the wedding was over and Bobbie was trying to mentally prepare herself for the high school reunion that was about to go down in the dance hall of the reception. She followed Joanne around like a puppy into the dance hall, grabbing a champagne flute that was resting on the tray of a server as Joanne tried to find her and Bobbie’s place cards. As soon as they found their places, Bobbie grabbed Joanne’s hand tightly and glared across the table at a blonde woman that sat there. 

“Bobbie, what the hell is wrong with you?” Joanne asked quietly as she glanced down at their clasped hands. 

“Her. That’s Amanda. Amanda Van Cleave. The biggest bitch in high school. Always bragged about how she had so much money. She used to bully me, and she stole my girlfriend.” Bobbie whispered in her ear as they sat down. Joanne was a little taken aback at the girlfriend part but she got over it. Bobbie told her she was bisexual the first time they met. She just hadn’t thought much about it since then. 

“Oh. Okay.” Joanne answered, not really knowing what to say in that situation. She just concluded that she would have to put her plan into motion earlier than she expected. 

“Bobbie, darling, is that you?!” Amanda exclaimed in shock. Bobbie just smiled awkwardly and waved, clenching Joanne’s hand a little harder under the table. 

“Hello, Amanda.” Bobbie greeted through gritted teeth, hatred seeping out of her pores. 

“It’s so good to see you after all these years! Who is this you have with you?” Amanda asked, looking Joanne up and down as to size her up.  _ Oh hell no _ . 

“Well, um, this is-” Bobbie started but Joanne interrupted. 

“-her girlfriend. Joanne.” Joanne lied quickly. Bobbie almost choked on her spit but regathered herself. She realized Joanne was doing the same thing she did with PJ at the club. She was curious to see just how far Joanne was going to take it, so she decided to shut the hell up and let Joanne do the talking. She saw Amanda’s expression change into a small smirk. 

“Well, Bobbie, you have a very  _ attractive  _ woman. You always did know how to pick them, didn’t you?” Amanda commented, making both Joanne’s and Bobbie’s blood boil. Bobbie could tell Joanne was about to stage one at the table, but she withdrew her hand from the older woman’s and placed it on Joanne’s thigh. The bare skin under her hand made her stomach do flips. 

“Sure did. I’m very lucky to have Joanne in my life.” Bobbie answered truthfully, smiling as Joanne turned to look her in the eyes, slight shock gracing her features. Joanne had then known that her plan was going to backfire on her, as Bobbie was going to take the opportunity to tell Joanne how she felt. 

“That’s nice,” Amanda said pulling the two back into reality. Joanne was going to say something else but the DJ came on the mic to announce the bride and groom making their entrance into the hall, so they all stood and clapped, but Bobbie couldn’t take her eyes off of Joanne. 

-p- 

“Let’s go dance, Bobbie,” Joanne suggested after they finished their meal, pulling at her hand. Bobbie just wiped her mouth and nodded, following Joanne onto the dance floor. 

Joanne, I thought you only danced when you could touch?” Bobbie asked nervously as Joanne started to sway to the music in front of the younger woman. Joanne, never one to pass up on a perfect opportunity to tease Bobbie, grabbed her hands lightly. 

“Then  _ touch  _ me.” She told her, placing Bobbie’s hands on her hips. Bobbie’s breath hitched as Joanne turned around, slowly backing herself into Bobbie before starting to sway to the music again. Bobbie’s head felt like it was going to explode as she tried to savor the feeling of the older woman’s body moving against hers. After a few minutes, Bobbie loosed up and Joanne turned around again, not hesitating to leave soft kisses on the side of Bobbie’s neck along her jawline. Bobbie’s heart was pounding heavily and she felt like she was soaring. She didn’t take her hands away from Joanne for the rest of the night. She was in heaven. 

-p- 

“Alright, y’all! Last song of the night, and it’s a slow jam,” the DJ announced. Bobbie went to retreat from the dance floor, but Joanne grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her body flush to the older woman’s. Joanne rested her hands on Bobbie’s shoulders, while Bobbie rested hers back on Joanne’s hips.

“Joanne, why did you do all that stuff tonight? The neck kisses, dancing, and flirting?” Bobbie asked as they danced, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be much of a girlfriend if I didn’t now would I?” Joanne knew what she meant but Joanne didn’t exactly know the answer. She had just planned on teasing Bobbie the whole night, but as their fake relationship went on, she realized that she may have been wrong about herself. She  _ could  _ see herself with a woman, and that woman was Bobbie. She wondered how she didn’t see it earlier. 

“Why did you pretend to be my girlfriend?” Bobbie further questioned. She needed to know if there was something between them or if it was just Joanne being cruel and playing with her feelings again. 

“I just wanted to help you out. “ Joanne answered. It was technically true, she  _ did  _ want to help, but wasn’t the whole truth. Joanne still didn't know the whole truth. 

  
“Thank you. And as a  _ girlfriend  _ I want to give you this,” Bobbie said, mustering up her courage and before Joanne could question her, Bobbie’s warm lips were on hers and her whole world stopped. 


	3. Alone

Time stood still as their lips danced as if they were one of the many couples around them. Bobbie’s head was reeling at the softness of Joanne’s lips, and Joanne’s head was spinning trying to figure out why she was liking the feel of Bobbie’s lips on hers. The kiss was everything Bobbie dreamed it to be. She always had the feeling Joanne’s plump lips were soft and warm. As they continued to kiss, Bobbie craved more, she wrapped her arms around the waist of the shorter woman, molding their bodies together. A chill ran down Bobbie’s spine as Joanne moaned into the kiss, parting her lips just enough for Bobbie to slip her tongue between them. Bobbie wanted nothing more to get lost in their kiss, but reality came crashing down on her as she felt someone slide behind her, pinching her side. She backed away slowly, wiping blindly at her mouth to get rid of the Maude-colored lipstick Joanne wore that was inevitably around her lips, Joanne doing the same. There were no words spoken between them as they walked back to their table. Bobbie wanted to say something but she didn’t quite know what, and Joanne was still too shocked to say anything. As soon as they sat down, Amanda put an end to their silence. 

“I saw you too out there,” she said slyly, “you must really be in love, huh?” Joanne adjusted her skirt and Bobbie took a sip, neither one of them wanting to answer the question, afraid that the other one would know that they were answering honestly. The silence was eating at Joanne, so she was the first one to speak. 

“I am. I don’t know about Bobbie, but,” Joanne answered, shifting her focus from Amanda to Bobbie, who was looking at her wide-eyed, “I can only hope she feels the same.” Joanne offered Bobbie a weak smile, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back when Bobbie took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and smiling back at her. 

“I do,” Bobbie confirmed, rubbing the back of Joanne’s hand with her thumb. Joanne looked down at their hands and back up to Bobbie's eyes, an overwhelming feeling washing over her. She felt like she was going to burst. It was not like Joanne to be so open and vulnerable, but around Bobbie, she couldn’t help it. She hated it. The last time she was this open and honest she got herself hurt. She would be damned if it was going to happen again. Her breathing was getting heavier and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. 

“If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom.” Joanne excused herself quickly, darting to the nearest bathroom to calm herself down.

“Are you not going to go after her?” Amanda questioned, a judgemental tone accompanying her words. Bobbie knew that to go after Joanne when she wanted to be left alone was a very bad idea. When Joanne wanted to be alone, she wanted to be  _ alone  _ and if you didn’t respect her wishes, you got cussed out so badly, she started to turn red. 

_ “I want to be alone right now, leave me be,” Joanne muttered to the younger woman, as she stood in the alleyway behind the club, lighting a cigarette in frustration. Bobbie had dug a little too much into her business, and she needed to get away from the well-meaning woman before she snapped and hurt her little feelings. Bobbie, being the hard-head she was, stepped closer to the shorter woman, taking one of her hands, shuttering under the death glare Joanne shot her way. Still, she persisted on, wanting nothing more than to help her friend, who was clearly upset.  _

_ “Joanne, just talk to me, please. I just want to help.” Bobbie pleaded, bringing Joanne’s hand up to her chest, holding it in both of her hands. Joanne snatched her hand away from Bobbie’s grasp, and threw her cigarette butt on the ground, stomping it hard.  _

_ “Maybe- just maybe- you can’t help everybody all the fucking time. Maybe you should learn that when someone asks to be left the fuck alone, that you LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE! Maybe I don’t feel like talking to you right now. You can’t expect to fucking fix somebody when you’re broken your damn self! You have shit you have to work through! Maybe I want to be an old lonely bitch for a little while. I should be able to do that without you jumping down my damn THROAT every fucking minute!” Joanne was pissed and Bobbie couldn’t do anything but stand there and stare at her like a dumb deer caught in headlights. She dropped her head, and walked back into the club, needing a drink.  _

“No, she wants to be alone, and I should respect that. She’ll come back when she’s ready,” Bobbie answered, taking another sip of her drink. 

-p- 

In the bathroom, Joanne was pacing back and forth, wiping tears from her eyes, as she worked to rebuild the solid wall around her heart that Bobbie had- over a few hours- managed to tear down. It was her own fault. She shouldn’t have put on this fake relationship. She didn’t want Bobbie to be hounded all day, but now all of her feelings were out in the open and she wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with anyone. She knew Bobbie was going to want them to be together, but she just wasn’t ready. She needed to work on herself first. After Larry left her, claiming that she couldn’t love him the way he loved her because she was too selfish and bitter, she shut down. Depression wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket and she wallowed for months on end. Joanne stopped in front of the mirror and looked herself in the eyes, seeing that same broken woman looking back at her. She remembered not wanting to live anymore, her failed marriages flashing before her eyes. When she looked back on it, she realized Bobbie was the only one who cared enough about her to check on her and started to help her put herself back together again. She would knock on the door for hours until Joanne would answer it and let her in. She would force Joanne to take a shower and go outside. Only if it was to her front porch or the store. She talked with Joanne until the sun rose and kept her company. Mostly because she worried that if she left the older woman alone, she may have not been alive when she came back. 

“What the fuck do I do now?” Joanne asked herself, wiping at another tear. She wanted to run from Bobbie but she knew the yonder woman would track her down and force her to open up. She was surprised Bobbie wasn’t knocking on the door at that moment, trying to help the older woman work through her feelings. She knew deep down that Bobbie was the only one who could ever talk her off any edge. 

“Okay, Joanne, get over yourself and just talk to her when you get in the car. Maybe she’ll understand that I’m not ready for a relationship, and we can just take things slowly.” Joanne rationalized, clapping her hands on her face. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to go through with it, but she marched back to the reception hall before she could talk herself out of it. 


	4. Daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning Joanne is a little OOC for this chapter but I think you’ll like it.

Joanne walked back into the reception hall, barely holding herself together. She mustered up every bit of courage she had, but when she spotted Bobbie at the mini bar, all of the courage she had gathered slipped through her fingers. She darted for the desert table, tugging at the skirt of her dress and keeping her head down. When she arrived at the table, she wiped at her eyes and went to pick up a plastic plate with a shaky hand, but another hand collided with hers. Her head shot up, looking to see who it was, and saw the green eyes of Amanda staring into her brown ones. 

“Sorry,” Joanne said meekly, handing the blonde woman a plate. Amanda made it a point for their fingers to brush as she took it from the older woman, a carnal grin plastered on her face. 

“Are you alright?” Amanda asked, slyly sliding a hand on Joanne’s lower back. Joanne tensed under the touch and stepped aside to rid her back of Amanda’s hand. 

“I’m fine.” Joanne answered harshly, her cold-hearted-bitch attitude making itself known for the first time in a while. Joanne had begun to worry she had lost it completely, Bobbie having changed her forever, but she was glad to know she still possessed it. She picked up another plate and started to fill it with small treats. 

“You sure? Seemed like Bobbie had made you a little upset,” Amanda responded, advancing towards Joanne again, coming to stand beside the shorter woman. Her hand finding its way back to Joanne’s lower back, while she whispered in her ear, “I can make you happy.” 

“I said I’m  _ fine. _ Now if you excuse me, I have to find my  _ significant other. _ ” Joanne snapped, swatting Amanda’s hand away from her. Joanne didn’t want to escalate things, but the bride and groom had already left for the honeymoon, so all the reception at that point was a big party. Therefore, Joanne was very comfortable with the idea of fighting if she  _ needed  _ to. 

“I know you two aren’t together Joanne. Bobbie just brought you along to make me jealous. She’s still upset that I took her girlfriend in highschool,” Amanda told her, creeping back to Joanne. It was like Amanda was a moth and Joanne was a flame. It made Joanne’s blood boil, and she was two seconds away from going bananas on the blonde. 

“What can I say,” Amanda continued, moving Joanne’s hair behind her ear with a manicured finger, “she does have great taste.” The blonde leaned in and placed the slightest kiss beneath Joanne’s ear and Joanne snapped. Joanne slammed the plate down on the table, and began to take off her hand and wrist jewelry, stringing cuss words together so well, she put a sailor to shame. Bobbie knew Joanne’s cursing anywhere. Knowing Joanne was about to stage one, she jumped up from the bar to go over to her and Amanda to see what was wrong. 

“You fucked with the wrong one bitch.” Joanne warned, taking out her earrings as Amanda just stood smugly, seemingly not afraid of the ass whooping that was going to come. Joanne unbuckled her shoes quickly and as she kicked them off, she lunged for the blonde. A slim pair of arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, swinging her away from Amanda. 

“Let me have her ass! Put me down!” Joanne flailed in Bobbie’s arms, still trying to reach the blonde. 

“Jo calm down, and I will put you down.” Joanne went limp in Bobbie’s arms and sighed as she felt her feet touch the floor again. 

“Fuck with me again if you want to, whore. I may be on the upper east side now, but I haven’t always been.” Joanne warned collecting her things and leaving the reception hall towards the car. Bobbie just stood shocked, profusely apologizing under her breath. She went back to the table and picked up her stuff, and left the building. When she stepped outside she found Joanne smoking a cigarette while leaning against the car, seemingly put back together. 

“I thought you were trying to stop smoking?” Bobbie asked, making her presence known. Joanne didn’t look at her, and threw the butt on the ground and squashed it under her heel. 

“I needed to after that.” Joanne muttered, turning around and getting in the car. Bobbie let out a shaky sigh and followed suit. Joanne knew she needed to check her attitude because Bobbie wasn’t the reason she was upset, so she didn’t deserve to be treated as if she was. 

“Let’s get you home, hm?” Bobbie suggested patting the exposed skin of Joanne’s thigh. Joanne looked down, the gesture making her harsh attitude melt away. She was still amazed by how easily Bobby could diffuse the bomb that constantly ticked away in the inside of her. 

“Yeah.” Joanne agreed quietly, reaching a shaky hand out and taking Bobbie’s hand on her thigh. She didn’t know why and she thanked her lucky stars that Bobbie didn’t question it either. Bobbie started the car, pulling out of the parking lot, smiling to herself as she held Joanne’s hand. Bobbie didn’t know what any of Joanne’s actions meant, and she knew better than to question her until Joanne was ready to talk. 

Bobbie turned onto Joanne’s street after a few minutes. Joanne laced their fingers and brought her other hand to wrap around their joined ones, lifting them up to rest against her heart. Joanne didn’t know what was happening to her, and neither did Bobbie, but there was no time to ask or dwell on it as they were pulling into Joanne’s driveway. As Joanne contemplated inviting the taller woman in, trying to imagine all of the possible outcomes of if she did, she never let go of Bobbie’s hand. It was something about the feeling of the slim fingers tangled with hers, that made Joanne’s heart soar.  _ When did I get so soft?  _ Joanne thought to herself as she looked down at their joined hands. She moved one of her hands to brush her lips against Bobbie’s knuckles. 

“JoJo?” Bobbie asked softly. She was enjoying this side of Joanne, but she was slightly worried because it was not the Joanne she was used to. She wondered just what was going on inside Joanne’s head. Bobbie knew that she was sure of her feelings for Joanne, but was Joanne trying to sort out her feelings? They stayed silent until Joanne dropped Bobbie’s hand, looking over to the younger woman. Joanne leaned in and pecked at Bobbie’s lips softly. 

“Come see me tomorrow. I’m making dinner. 7:30 pm,” was all Joanne said before exiting the car and walking into her house. 

Bobbie sat in the driveway for 3 more minutes, trying to collect herself before driving away and back to her home. She parked in her garage and went to go into her house when the bright yellow daisies in the backseat caught her eye. She took them out, smiling as she took them in the house. She found a vase and put them in water, sitting them on her nightstand beside her bed. She showered and ate a small snack before heading off to bed. She peeled back the covers and leaned over to smell the flowers once more before climbing in the bed. 

“I love you Joanne.” 


	5. Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than the other chapters but the next chapter is soooo worth it. just wait.

Bobbie groaned, tossing and turning in her bed, as her alarm blared, interrupting her dream. Bobbie sat up wiping her eyes and reached to turn the offensive noise off. She fumbled around, reaching for her phone but her hand hit the glass vase first before grabbing her phone. She blindly turned the alarm off, her gaze locked on the daisies. She let out a gleeful sigh and grinned remembering the smile Joanne donned and how brightly her eyes sparkled as she handed the younger woman the bouquet of flowers.

_ “Come see me tomorrow. I’m making dinner. 7:30 pm.”  _

Bobbie sprang out of her bed, her heart exploding and mind whirring. She goes to take her morning shower, pausing to smell the flowers. 

“Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.” Bobbie said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew if she was lucky, she was going to have an even better night.

-p- 

_ Joanne’s fingers threaded through her hair, as they kissed tenderly, their bodies molded together. Joanne mewled into the kiss, making a shiver run down Bobbie’s spine. This was perfect. The taste of vodka was still strong enough on Joanne’s lips to where Bobbie could taste it. The older woman’s curved beneath Bobbie’s hands made her stomach do flips.  _

_ “How about we go somewhere more comfortable?” Joanne muttered, her lips barely brushing Bobbie’s as she spoke. Bobbie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in anticipation as her stomach did flips.  _

_ “Bobbie? Bobbie…”  _

“ROBIN LEEANNE!” Jamie whisper-yelled across the table trying to get her attention. Bobbie was too caught up daydreaming. She silently prayed that everything would go the way she was dreaming about when she went for dinner with Joanne. Right now, she was at lunch with Jamie and he wasn’t too thrilled about Bobbie zoning out on him. 

“Oh! Sorry, Jamie. What were you saying?” Bobbie asked, refocusing her attention the best that she could. 

“Could you please take your head from in between Joanne’s imaginary legs and listen to me? I’m sure you will be spending plenty of time there later on. I need help finding Paul a gift for his birthday. I honestly think its rude of him to expect a gift from anyone at this point. I mean the man has everything. What do you get a man that already has everything? I would get him the new apple watch but he told me that he was planning on…” 

_ “... oh GOD, Bobbie, yes!” Joanne moaned in sheer pleasure as she continually ground her hips down to meet Bobbie’s eager mouth. Her hands gripped the headboard so tightly that her knuckles were a pale white. Bobbie brought her hands up to grip Joanne’s hips, guiding her movements before sliding down to rub her palms along Joanne’s ass.  _

_ “Oh fuck Jo, you taste so good,” Bobbie muttered against the older woman’s dripping entrance before sliding her tongue inside, making Joanne writhe even more above her. _

“What do you think, Bobbie?” 

“Huh,” Bobbie said, before coming back to reality, “oh! Um, why don’t you just get him tickets to a show or something? Easy.” Bobbie answered, trying to convince him that she had been listening the entire time. 

“Yeah! That’s what I’ll do! Thanks.” Jamie had apparently bought it and has started to look up shows to go watch. Bobbie picked around at the salad on her plate, her appetite only craving one thing. Joanne. 

“Jamie, what’s Joanne’s favorite color?” 

“I don’t think she has one in particular. She loves dark colors so I would say black. Why?” Jamie answered, still scrolling on his phone. 

“No reason.” 

-p- 

Bobbie stared at herself in the full-length mirror of her house, impressed by what was looking back at her. She had curled her hair, done up her makeup, and put some nice jewelry on to go with the off-shoulder, maroon jumpsuit she had on. She wore black lace undergarments beneath the jumpsuit and put on Joanne’s favorite perfume mixture. Moonlight Path and Warm Vanilla Sugar from Bath and Body Works. She always told Bobbie it made her smell like cookies. 

“She’s going to love this,” Bobbie told herself, slipping on her shoes. She gave herself one more glance over for good measure and was on her way out of the door in a flash. 

“Joanne, here I come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scale of 1-10 how excited are you for this next chapter?


	6. F*ck Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY SMUTTY CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Joanne paced back and forth in the kitchen as she waited for the timer to go off so she could take her dish out of the oven. She was nervous. Beyond nervous. She had tried to convince herself that it was only going to be a dinner between two good friends. It worked for a few hours before she remembered that she had kissed Bobbie before delivering the invitation. 

“Okay, Joanne, stop pacing. You’re going to drive yourself batshit crazy,” Joanne said, stopping in her tracks. She leaned against the isle of the kitchen and watched the timer tick away and felt the bomb inside her ticking away with it. She felt at any moment she would explode. Joanne couldn’t possibly understand her feelings at the moment, other than that she was nervous. Her stomach churned and she had begun to sweat. She fidgeted at her clothing, becoming self-conscious at the last minute. The dress she was wearing was simple. It was all black with a low cut front, and holes in the sleeves from her shoulder to her elbows. It wasn’t as short as the dress she wore to the wedding, it hit right above the knee. it was form-fitting around the middle but gave her a little room in the skirt. She wore simple silver jewelry with it and had touched up her bob herself earlier in the day.  _ Why am I trying so hard to be perfect for her?  _ Joanne knee the answer, she was in love, there was just something inside her prohibiting herself from admitting it fully. The timer went off, pulling her from her thoughts as she rushed to remove the dish she had worked hard on making. Her mother’s lasagna. Bobbie’s favorite thing for Joanne to make. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on the meal, the doorbell rang. 

“Okay, Joanne. Game time.” Joanne trudged over to the door and took a quick look at herself at the mirror that hung on the wall beside it. She felt like she was going to throw up- or shit herself. She took a deep breath and swung the door open. 

“Holy shit.” They both said, their jaws dropping at the sight of the other. Their eyes wide, looking at each other up and down, drinking the image in. Joanne couldn’t get over how good Bobbie looked, the dark jumpsuit contrasting with the pale skin of her shoulders. Joanne wanted to sink her teeth into the shoulders then and there but restrained herself. 

“H-Hi,” Bobbie stammered, looking down at Joanne, “these are for you.” Bobbie held out a bouquet of black and red roses in front of her for Joanne to take. And just like that, Joanne’s internal bomb was diffused and her heart melted. 

“They’re lovely. Come in.” Joanne invited, taking the flowers from the taller woman’s hands. She stepped backward, letting Bobbie pass by her. She closed the door and smelled the flowers before gently placing them on the small table where she kept her keys, making a mental note to herself to put them in water later on. Bobbie stood awkwardly in the hallway, waiting on Joanne to lead her to the kitchen or dining room as if she had never been in her house before. Joanne saw her standing there, and she couldn’t help but to come behind her and place a single kiss on her shoulder. She held her breath after she did it, not being able to gauge Bobbie’s reaction. Bobbie took a deep breath and turned around to face Joanne, offering a big smile, before stepping closer and connecting their lips. Joanne’s eyes fluttered shut as she let herself give in to the younger woman, her arms hanging limply by her sides. Bobbie ran her hands down Joanne’s arms, then rested them on her hips, pulling her closer. Bobbie drew Joanne’s bottom lip between her full lips, nibbling on it softly. Joanne got weak at the knees, her arms flying to wrap around Bobbie’s neck, Bobbie’s arms encircling her waist to hold her up. Joanne knew at that point she wasn’t going to be able to wait until after dinner to have Bobbie. She could tell by the wetness pooling between her thighs that she needed her that instant. Joanne started taking steps forward, causing Bobbie to take steps backward as Joanne slid one of her hands down the taller woman's back, finding her zipper. 

“Joanne, what about dinner?” Bobbie muttered against her lips. Not like she really cared at the moment, but she knew from the smells that were permeating the air that Joanne had spent a lot of time making whatever they were going to eat. She just didn’t want all of Joanne’s effort to be wasted. Joanne shook her head slightly, pressing her lips back to Bobbie’s. 

“Fuck dinner,” Joanne answered before realizing that there was a possibility that Bobbie was actually hungry. She pulled away slightly, wiping around her lips, “unless you’re hungry?” Bobbie didn’t like the loss of contact and pulled Joanne back to her. 

“The only thing I’m hungry for right now... is you,” Bobbie told her, feeling around her back for a zipper, realizing there was not one. She started to bunch up the fabric of the skirt in her hands, one hand stopping to feel along Joanne’s soft thighs. Bobbie moved her kisses from Joanne’s lips to the olive-toned skin of her neck. Joanne mewled slightly, all her resolve melting away. She threaded a hand into the short raven tresses that were curled to perfection, holding Bobbie closer to her. 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Joanne suggested, tapping at Bobbie's shoulder slightly. She was sure that both of them could hold off of completely ravishing each other until they made it to the bedroom. Bobbie didn’t have to be told twice as she kicked off her shoes, dragging Joanne through her house, dragging her to the basement. Joanne had made the entire basement her room after Larry had moved out. It was stylish and comfortable, and Bobbie's favorite part of the house. Bobbie had a feeling that after the night was over with, she would be spending a lot more time there. When they got to the top of the steps, Bobbie picked Joanne up swiftly, Joanne’s tiny legs wrapping around her torso. 

“You got me kiddo?” Joanne asked nervously, clutching onto Bobbie for dear life. 

“Absolutely,” Bobbie eased, beginning the walk down the steps. Joanne distracted herself from the fear by pressing kisses all around Bobbie’s face. Before she knew it they were downstairs and Bobbie was reaching to turn on the star projector. Stars littered the ceiling as Joanne was being gently lid down on her California King sized bed. Bobbie dropped to her knees, starting at Joanne’s ankles kissing her way up Joanne’s legs. Joanne’s body shuddered in anticipation as Bobbie’s lips climbed higher. Bobbie’s hands trailed ahead of her, pushing the dress up the older woman’s body, Joanne taking the liberty of taking it off completely. Bobbie’s eyes grew wide and she swore she felt herself drooling. Joanne wasn’t wearing  _ anything  _ under the dress so there she sat, stark naked in front of the younger woman. Bobbie just sat wide-eyed for a minute as she examined Joanne from head to foot. She was  _ perfect.  _ Her ample breast hung slightly, the stretch marks and wrinkles at the top of them practically calling Bobbie to kiss and lick them, the curve of Joanne’s hips, her stomach- not flat- but still beautiful. Bobbie had to mentally prepare herself before looking lower at the bald meeting of Joanne’s legs. Bobbie felt like she was about to pass out from just looking at Joanne. Joanne watched as Bobbie looked at her, feeling a little self-conscious under her gaze. 

“Joanne, you are so perfect,” Bobbie muttered before smashing her lips back into Joanne’s, her hands traversing the newly exposed skin. Joanne crawled backward on the bed until she felt her back press against the cloth of the headboard. She moved to the side slightly, before pushing Bobbie back onto her back, and tugging the jumpsuit down her body until it was completely gone. Joanne did not stop herself this time from sinking her teeth into the perfect shoulder of the young woman beneath her, basking in the soft moans coming from Bobbie’s lips. Joanne left a kiss on the bite, continuing to do so in a path across her collarbone. 

“You smell like cookies,” Joanne smiled against her skin. Bobbie just giggled, reaching behind her to undo the black strapless bra she was wearing. As soon as it fell Joanne took one of the breasts into her mouth, running her tongue over the pink rosebud and making Bobbie squirm in pleasure. 

“Joanne, come here,” Bobbie muttered, pulling her up towards the top of the bed. 

“Bobbie, I’m right here,” Joanne said confused, but Bobbie shook her head and tugged at her hips until Joanne’s dripping wet core hovered over her face. Bobbie wasted no time in burying her face in it. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Joanne screamed, her hands flying to the headboard to steady herself. Bobbie nipped and sucked at the older woman’s clit, making Joanne’s head spin. 

“ _ Oh God! Bobbie yes!”  _ Joanne moaned as she ground her hips down, her fingers scratching the headboard. 

“Joey, you taste  _ so good _ ,” Bobbie slid her tongue into the dripping wet slit. Joanne was seeing stars and not just the ones on her ceiling. 

“ _ Oh, Bobbie-  _ ugghh- Bobbie- baby- you’re gonna make me-  _ FUCK!” _ Joanne climaxed around Bobbie’s tongue, coating her face in wetness. Joanne climbed down off of Bobbie’s face, moving to take off the taller woman’s underwear, eager to return the favor, but Bobbie still had other plans. Bobbie pulled the older woman’s body flush against hers, the feel of their skin to skin contact intoxicating to both of them. 

“Sit right here,” Bobbie instructed patting her upper thigh. Joanne was sort of confused but she followed instructions and straddled the milky white thigh. The feel of her heat against the skin made her stomach jump, she felt Bobbie’s wetness on her own thigh and realized what she was trying to get Joanne to do. Joanne devoured Bobbie’s lips as she started to ride the younger woman’s thigh, drinking Bobbie’s moans and whimpers. Joanne lifted her hips and shifted over just enough to where their heats met. 

“ _ Oh my god!” _ Bobbie shrieked, bucking her hips upwards, harder than before. This was new for the both of them, but Joanne had remembered seeing it done in the porn Larry used to watch while they had sex. 

“ _ Yes! Right there! Oh, fuck!”  _ Joanne moaned, her hips meeting Bobbie’s thrusts. Soon they had their own rhythm, moving together as one. Joanne was so close she could taste it, but she tried to hold on for Bobbie’s sake. 

“ _ Joey I’m gonna come, _ ” Bobbie announced against the skin of Joanne’s neck. 

“ _ Me too, baby, please-“  _ Joanne pleaded, moving her hips faster. With a couple more bucks of their hips, the two of them were falling over the edge together, their cries filling the room. 

“Oh shit,” Joanne muttered, collapsing against Bobbie. Bobbie kissed her lips softly, pulling Joanne closer. 

“You can say that again.” Joanne had wielded up an appetite, and the food from upstairs was starting to call to her. 

“Let’s go eat some dinner, eh? I made your favorite.” Joanne offered between kisses. Bobbie just nodded and followed the older woman out of the bed, taking a robe Joanne offered her and let herself be led upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? i split this chapter in half so the next half will be coming soon.


	7. I Don't Like Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part of the last chapter :) smuttiness ahead.

Bobbie trailed behind Joanne to the kitchen, the place between her thighs still throbbing. She hungrily watched Joanne fix them both a plate and set them on the table, before walking over to where she was standing and taking the tiny woman back into her arms. She kissed her gently, caressing her sides and back. Joanne was ready to pounce at the younger woman again but backed away slightly deciding that they needed to eat. 

“Doll, we need to eat,” Joanne muttered against Bobbie’s lips. She got one last kiss before removing herself from the taller woman’s reach completely. 

“You’re right,” she admitted, moving to take a seat at the table, Joanne doing the same. Bobbie didn’t understand why, but her nerves hit her all at once and she was speechless. Both she and Joanne knew that they needed to talk about what was going on between them. Bobbie was afraid to pose the question for fear of Joanne’s answer. She could already feel her world crumbling to pieces at the thought of Joanne just wanting to be ‘friends with benefits’. They sat in deafening silence, filling their stomachs with food and dread. Joanne didn’t know what to say but she knew she had to say something soon. 

“I-I,” Joanne started after finishing her food. She stood up and walked over to the taller woman, working out her words in her mind. Bobbie’s eyes were trained on her and she backed away from the table as Joanne approached her. Joanne perched on Bobbie’s lap, “I don't like labels.” She truly didn’t and she didn’t think she was ready to slap a label on what they had. 

“Well, what does that mean for us?” Bobbie asked, wrapping one arm around Joanne’s waist.  _ What  _ **_does_ ** _ that mean for them?  _ Joanne knew that Bobbie had strong feelings for her, and Joanne acknowledged them. Bobbie had told her at the wedding the day before, but for some reason, it didn’t make things any clearer for Joanne.  _ What do you  _ **_want_ ** _ Joanne?  _ She wanted Bobbie. She wanted a  _ relationship  _ with Bobbie. 

“It means that I want  _ something  _ with you. I just- I don’t know. You talk now.” Joanne fidgeted with her hands, picking around the edges of her nails. 

“I want something with you too, Joanne, but are you ready? Are you sure of your feelings?” 

“I don’t do  _ feelings _ . I hate feelings. Feelings make you do stupid things that end up with you getting hurt.” Joanne answered, collecting Bobbie’s plate and standing up to clear the rest of the table. Bobbie just followed after her, newfound courage and determination settling in her chest. She knew she was going to regret the next question she was about to ask, but she needed to know. 

“Joanne, do you love me?” Joanne froze, dropping their dirtied dishes in the sink. She took a deep breath and Bobbie braced herself to be yelled at for asking. Joanne turned around slowly, facing Bobbie. 

“You know the answer to that question. If you didn’t you wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t have done what we did before dinner if you didn’t,” Joanne said her brown eyes locked with Bobbie’s. Bobbie stepped to the shorter woman and cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss, Joanne’s eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed against the counter. 

“Then why can’t you admit it?” Bobbie muttered against Joanne’s lips. Joanne pulled away and wrapped her arms around Bobbie’s torso, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. 

“I’m scared of loving again. It hurts.” Joanne admitted quietly, and it broke Bobbie’s heart. Bobbie held the older woman to her tightly, wishing she could change how Joanne thought about love. She decided that from then on, she would show Joanne that she could be loved without being hurt.

“I’m going to change that, Joanne, but I need to hear you say you love me,” Bobbie promised, pulling Joanne away slightly, holding her arm's length away to look into her eyes. Joanne wanted to trust Bobbie, and she knew that deep down she did, but the fear was still there. She knew she couldn’t let Bobbie slip through her fingers, so she swallowed the fear. 

“I love you, Robin Leeanne Smith.” Bobbie smiled and kissed Joanne again. She loved the way her name sounded when Joanne said it. Joanne felt a lot better that she had finally gotten it out. 

“And I love you, Joanne Elizabeth Anderson.” Hearing the simple sentence set Joanne aflame, and she was ready to pounce again. She devoured Bobbie’s lips, her hands flying to the belt of the robe Bobbie had on. She was  _ craving  _ the younger woman. She untied the robe, sliding her hands under it. Each of Joanne’s caresses felt like fire running along Bobbie’s skin. Joanne detached herself from the taller woman, racing back to the basement, Bobbie hot on her heels. 

Once down the stairs, Joanne was pulled back to Bobbie for a lung-crushing kiss as she was being backed up to lay on her bed. Bobbie wasted no time stripping them of their robes, leaving feverish kisses all along Joanne’s body. She paid special attention to Joanne’s wrinkles because they were incredibly sexy to her. Bobbie laid atop Joanne showering her in kisses as she slid a hand between the older woman's thighs using her middle and ring fingers to tease Joanne’s clit before plunging them inside of her. 

“ _ Yes, Bobbie- fuck… _ ” Joanne moaned, capturing Bobbie’s lips in another kiss. Bobbie continued to pump her fingers at a steady rhythm, Joanne’s hips canting upwards to meet her fingers. Bobbie took a moment to look at her face, almost coming at the sight of her lips parted, beautiful moans escaping through them, and her eyes blissfully shut, the wrinkles in her forehead becoming deeper as she focused on the pleasure she was being given. She was beautiful. 

“Joanne I wanna try that  _ item  _ I found in your bottom drawer a couple of months ago,” Bobbie told her, sliding her free hand down the curve of Joanne’s hip and squeezing gently. Joanne's eyes shot open with shock. 

“How-how do you know ab-about that?” Joanne asked, her breathing heavy, her eyes wide, and cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Bobbie smirked and kissed her way up Joanne’s neck to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

“I saw it getting you a nightgown one night when you were shitfaced. I saw the _ harness  _ too.” Bobbie whispered seductively, never stopping her administrations. She felt Joanne starting to squeeze around her fingers and Joanne’s nails digging in her back. 

“ _ Bobbie- shit! _ ” Joanne screamed as she came around Bobbie’s fingers. Bobbie slowed her pace but never stopped her movements as she slid down Joanne’s body, “wha-what are you doing?” Joanne asked, still trying to collect herself. Bobbie didn’t give a verbal answer, but she figured Joanne got the gist when she took the shorter woman's clit between her lips, sucking on it gently. 

“FUCK!  _ Bobbie, I'm gonna cum again… please _ ,” Joanne pleaded, her fingers threading in Bobbie’s hair. Bobbie brought her to the edge again but stopped her movements right before she came. 

“What the fuck are you-” Joanne asked angrily, sitting up on her elbows when Bobbie stood up from the bed. Bobbie placed a finger to Joanne’s lips to silence her and strutted over to the drawers. She made sure to bend down slowly and give Joanne a show as she collected the strapon Joanne had stored. She assembled the toy and put it on adjusting it to fit just right. 

“Hands and knees Joey,” Bobbie ordered softly as she approached the bed. Joanne’s eyes fluttered shut as her stomach flipped in anticipation, following the directions she was given. Bobbie climbed behind her kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her sides. 

“Ready?” Joanne nodded reaching for Bobbie’s hand, lacing their fingers. Bobbie guided the medium size you inside of Joanne, basking in the low moans coming from the little woman. Bobbie thrust her hips slowly and gently until Joanne adjusted and started to meet her thrusts. 

“ _ Faster…”  _ Joanne requested. Bobbie obliged going back to spreading kisses across her back, “ _ oh fuck- god yes!”  _ Joanne’s head was swimming with pleasure and her body reacting on its own. 

“ _ Robin…”  _ Joanne moaned and Bobbie’s breath caught in her throat, her hips stuttering. The way Joanne moaned her name sent her mind into orbit. She thrust harder and faster. 

“Joanne, you sound so good.” Bobbie moaned into her ear, feeling the shiver Joanne felt herself. Within seconds Joanne was falling over the edge, incoherent moans and screams parting from her lips, but like before, Bobbie didn’t stop not even slowing down, making Joanne crazy. Joanne climaxed again, pleasure tears welling in her eyes. No one had ever made her feel this good before. Bobbie still had not let up. It was like she was on a mission. The sweat dripped from both of them. Joanne was nothing but a moaning, shaking mess beneath the taller woman. Her arms went weak and Bobbie's arms around her were the only thing holding her steady. 

“ _ Oh, baby- t-too much… yes!”  _ Joanne squealed as Bobbie hit  _ that  _ spot within her repeatedly.  __ Joanne couldn’t take the pleasure. She attempted to crawl away, but Bobbie brought her back. 

“Nu-uh. Where are you going, Jo? Get back here and take it.” Bobbie teased licking around her ear. 

“ _ I can-can’t... Oh fuck… fuck- please… oh god I’m cuming… I'm cuming- BOBBIE!”  _ Joanne’s vision went white for a solid 5 seconds as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her whole body went limp. Bobbie decided she had had enough and slipped the toy out of her, taking it off of herself. She threw it on the floor, not caring about anything other than Joanne. She maneuvered the two of them under the covers, holding Joanne in her arms. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Joanne told her pressing lazy kisses to Bobbie’s collarbone. Bobbie chuckled slightly, pressing a light kiss to Joanne’s forehead. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Let me return the favor,” Joanne muttered against her skin. 

“Maybe later. I’m exhausted right now.” Bobbie answered squeezing the little woman a little tighter. Joanne shut her eyes, enjoying being held and  _ loved. _ After a while her breathing evened out, signaling to Bobbie that she was asleep. 

“Oh, Joey, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i personally hate this chapter. i think it sucks, but i was told to publish it so here. if you all hate it too, i'm rewriting it.


	8. Just in the Knick of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end buddies :) thank you so much for reading. hope you enjoyed it.

Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. Bobbie couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping woman next to her. Bobbie could tell it was morning because the stars that had littered the ceiling of the basement were now clouds, set by the clocks to change. Bobbie placed a soft kiss at Joanne’s hairline before climbing out of the bed to pick up the mess they had left of their clothes. Satisfied with the tidying she did, she crawled back into the bed with Joanne, adjusting her slightly to settle between her thighs. She ran her fingers lightly across the skin of Joanne’s thighs, marveling at the feel of the wrinkles beneath her fingertips. She pressed light kisses in the dips of Joanne’s neck right above her collarbone, trailing down the front of her body, making sure to cover every inch she could. When she got down to Joanne’s legs, she looked up to see a still-sleeping Joanne. She just smiled, and continued to kiss down her thighs and legs, gently biting the insides of her thighs as she made her way back up between them. 

Joanne’s eyes fluttered open, feeling Bobbie’s teeth leaving the bites, her lips brushing where she bit before moving on. She threaded her fingers in the raven tresses, slightly massaging Bobbie’s scalp with her fingertips. 

“G’mornin,” Joanne muttered, “We should go eat some breakfast.” She suggested sitting up and scooting back to rest against the headboard. Bobbie crawled up to Joanne, parting her legs to rest on her knees between them. Bobbie pressed her lips to Joanne’s quickly. 

“I like my breakfast in bed,” Bobbie muttered against her lips as her hand trailed between Joanne’s thighs. Joanne moaned softly, her hands flying to Bobbie’s shoulders, as Bobbie’s fingers teased lightly at her entrance. 

“Bobbie-“ Joanne mewled, her breath catching in her throat as Bobbie eased her fingers inside her, using her thumb to play at Joanne’s clit. Joanne pulled Bobbie closer, kissing at her lips and cheeks. Bobbie quickened the pace at which she was pumping her fingers, curling them slightly in hopes of reaching that spot within Joanne. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Joanne growled right as Bobbie had found it, “ _ right there, baby, please. Oh Bobbie, yes!”  _ Joanne threw her head back in pleasure, her hips slightly moving to meet Bobbie’s thrusts. Bobbie drooled at the sight of her exposed neck, leaning forward and attaching her lips to it. Joanne’s moans became louder as she was nearing her climax and Bobbie could do nothing but drink them in. 

“Let go, Joey. I got you.” Bobbie coaxed into the crook of her neck. Joanne released a shuddering moan as she came, swallowing thickly as she blindly searched for Bobbie’s lips. Bobbie, however, had already snaked herself down between Joanne’s legs, replacing her fingers with a warm, wet, tongue. 

“ _ Bobbie- shit- fuck… ugh, _ ” Joanne couldn’t form proper sentences to convey the pleasure she was feeling. She felt around for Bobbie’s hand, gripping it tightly with both of hers. Bobbie continued the oral assault on Joanne, having to loop her free arm around Joanne’s waist to tame her hips. 

“ _ BOBBIE! _ ” Joanne screamed as she came again. She dropped Bobbie’s hand, squeezing her thighs together and pushing the younger woman’s head away gently before she could do any more. Bobbie laughed lightly, wiping around her mouth as she sat up on her knees. 

“You-you’re-“ Joanne breathed heavily, her body lying stiff as she tried to recover. Bobbie smirked, taking the older woman in her arms. 

“Good? Thanks.” Bobbie completed for her, kissing her forehead. 

“No,” Joanne shook her head, “you’re going to  _ kill  _ me.” Joanne pecked at Bobbie’s lips softly, melting into her embrace. 

“I’m going to decide to take that as a compliment,” Bobbie told her, tickling her sides lightly, and making Joanne squirm. 

“I meant it as one,” Joanne confirmed, “breakfast?” she asked reaching for her phone. 

“I already ate,” Bobbie said seductively, making a shiver rush down Joanne’s spine. 

“You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you kiddo?” Joanne laughed. Bobbie slipped a finger under Joanne’s chin, guiding her lips to the older woman’s before looking her in her eyes. 

“Not yet. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.” Bobbie told her, making Joanne’s face fall, and her heart soar. 

“I love you, Joanne.” 

“I love you too,” Joanne whispered back. She could feel the tears coming but warded them off, and laughing, “Jesus kid, you’re making me soft.” Bobbie smiled, kissing her again, their bodies melded together and began to heat up again. Bobbie’s hand was starting to wander towards the meeting of Joanne’s thighs again before Joanne pulled away.

“No no no. Not again. Not right now at least. Go take a shower while I fix breakfast.” Joanne said lovingly, pushing at Bobbie’s shoulders. Bobbie rolled her eyes, giggling softly as she exited the bed heading towards the bathroom. 

“Join me?” She raised an eyebrow, beckoning Joanne to come with her. 

“No, I gotta fix breakfast you horny pack-rat!” Joanne answered climbing out of bed and putting on a robe. She strolled seductively over to Bobbie for one last tease because she couldn’t resist. 

“But maybe tonight.” She whispered in her ear, leaving a kiss below it before sauntering up the steps. 

-p-

As Joanne stood at the stove cooking, she re-ran the events of the past two days in her mind, trying to come to grasps with all that had happened. It was overwhelming and she began to worry that they were moving too fast. She wondered if her feelings for Bobbie were real or if she was just lonely. She thought they were real but she had never been in a relationship with a woman. Sure she had had sex with a woman, plenty of times, but feelings were never involved. She tried to steady her hands from shaking as she played their food, sitting it on the table. 

“Who is here this early in the morning?” Joanne muttered to herself as the doorbell sounded through the house. She adjusted her robe, shuffling to the door and opening it. 

“Larry? What the hell are you doing here?” Joanne asked as Larry stood in front of her. 

“Well hello to you too JoJo,” Larry told her, stepping past her into the house uninvited. 

“First of all Larry, I didn’t tell you you could come in. Secondly, you gave up the right to call me JoJo when you  _ left  _ me. Now, what the fuck do you want?” Joanne spat, following him up the steps behind him angrily. 

“I came here for the last of my stuff in the attic, and,” Larry paused turning around to face her, “I’ve missed you.” Joanne felt like she was going to puke. 

“Missed me?  _ Missed me?  _ No, Larry, you don’t get to  _ miss _ me. You LEFT. Now, get your shit and get out of my house!” Joanne shouted, fuming. 

“Larry?” Bobbie’s voice came from behind them. 

“He was just leaving,” Joanne said coldly, staring daggers into the side of his head. 

“Hello, Robin. Haven’t seen you in a while. What are you doing here? And dressed so scandalously might I add.” He teased, making Joanne’s head spin to look at Bobbie. She was clad in nothing but a body and head towel. Both Joanne and Bobbie’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. 

“I-um…” Bobbie didn’t know how to answer. What would she say, ‘ _ Oh nothing just fucking your ex-wife senseless until she forgets your existence and giving her more love in 2 days than you ever had in your whole marriage’.  _ She didn’t think that would be appropriate at that moment, considering she didn’t know how much Joanne and Larry had already talked. 

“None of your business, Larry. Baby, go back downstairs and get dressed. Breakfast is ready.” She ordered as she padded back down the steps, placing a soft parting kiss on Bobbie’s lips. Bobbie smiled lightly before doing as she was told, not wanting to get in the middle of Joanne and Larry’s encounter. 

“Baby? Baby? As in you’re  _ seeing  _ Bobbie?” Larry questioned. 

“Yes, and if you have a problem with it you can shove it up your ass Larry. Now get out of my house.” Joanne answered calmly, the effects of Bobbie’s lips on hers soothing her. She walked back to the door and opened it, crossing her arms and waiting for him to take the cue. 

“Joanne, I see what you’re doing. It’s all just a show, huh? Are you just trying to make me jealous? Well, it’s working. So can you just drop the charade so we can talk?” Larry begged, trying to coax Joanne into his arms. Joanne moved out the embrace, slapping him across the face. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again! Get out!” Joanne was beyond done with Larry and was seconds away from snapping completely on him, the bomb that ticked away inside her ready to explode. 

“What about my stuff?” Larry asked as he was being shoved on the other side of the door. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll burn it later,” she spat slamming the door in his face. She turned around to go get Bobbie for breakfast, but the taller woman was already standing a few feet away from her, holding out her arms for Joanne to fall into. 

“I love you so much,” Bobbie muttered into the older woman’s hair, placing a quick kiss at her hairline. 

“I love you too.” The bomb inside of Joanne had once again been diffused just in the knick of time, and Joanne had a feeling that with Bobbie around, the bomb wouldn’t be ignited again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, let me know how you feel!


End file.
